The present invention relates generally to antennas of electromagnetic radiation and more particularly to dipole antennas whose length dimension is a small fraction of the wavelength at the frequency of operation. Electrically small antennas are of great importance for military use because they provide adequate electrical performance without the inconvenience often associated with full sized antennas. It is additionally well known that high antenna efficiency is a desirable quality; however, when the antenna is physically much shorter than the electrical length at resonance, the efficiency tends to be lowered due to the power losses occurring in the tuning and resonating elements normally required for proper operation. Remotely tuned electrically short antenna systems are well known to those skilled in the art. For example, U.S. Ser. No. 470,777 filed on May 15, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,830, and entitled "Tactical High Frequency Antenna", Donn V. Campbell, discloses one such apparatus; however, such apparatus is directed to a relatively short inductively loaded bottom fed radiating element having a single capacitive top termination connected to the upper extremity. Center fed dipole antennas including one or more feedline cable chokes associated therewith are also known. Such apparatus is shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,735, entitled "Broadband Antenna System With Isolated Independent Radiators", Donn V. Campbell, et al. which issued on Apr. 22, 1975. In addition, multiport cable chokes are also known. Such apparatus for example is disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 614,283 filed Sept. 17, 1975, now abandoned, entitled "Multiport Cable Choke", J. Arnold, et al. This constitutes known prior art in this invention which is directed to an improvement thereover.